Fresh Start (or New Beginnings)
by Ares.Granger
Summary: An alteration of the story I wrote, New Beginnings, improved. Harry and Hermione get a boat and escape Britain for a fresh start to their lives. Romance, exploration of a world Harry has never seen, and...things happen back in Britain to certain people. This is meant to be a better (and admittedly longer) epilogue than the one we were stuck with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP or anything relating to HP's IP. I'm just a guy with a computer and an imagination borrowing characters to play with before returning them to their owner. I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**A/N- I have a feeling this story will feel very familiar to a great many. It was previously called 'New Beginnings' before I removed it. I removed it for a couple reasons, both relating to me not liking things about the story and wanting to change it. I'm up to chapter 4 in editing, and these chapters are MUCH longer than my usual ones. With 'Beauty of a Full Moon' done I'm ready to repost this story.**

**So, some major changes to the backstory of this story. I don't want to spoil it, but you'll notice much has remained the same while some major components of the story have changed. There's a reason. As I re-read this first chapter I remembered how much I loved it. So I couldn't bring myself to alter it too much; I wanted to maintain certain things and not completely rewrite a story I mostly still love. **

**Dedications- I would like to thank someone in my life who the 'I'm not _that_ gay' comment comes from. It's easy to be yourself when yourself is awesome. Thanks for being awesome and having a fantastic sense of humor.**

* * *

George Weasley didn't exactly visit the Burrow very often after Fred died. So he was pretty sure if his family was awake that they'd be surprised to see him showing up at midnight. He looked around the living room before his eyes landed on a very sweet image. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter lying on a magically enlarged couch, curled up together. It was really cute. Ginny and Ron were both very jealous of the two's closeness, but he could see Harry and Hermione together far easier than he could imagine Hermione and Ron or Harry and Ginny together. Not that he blamed them; both of the youngest Weasleys were far too immature and irrational for the very rational and mature-before-their-time Harry and Hermione.

Hermione's eyes opened to see George in a chair, watching them. "Harry we have an audience."

"He's late," Harry mumbled, opening an eye and smiling at George, "problems?" Ever since the Final Battle Harry and Hermione had become George's confidantes. He told them about his worries and problems and they both offered a shoulder to cry on.

"I need to tell you two something."

Thinking it was something serious they both sat up, disentangling from one another's body as Hermione handed Harry his glasses, "What?"

"I'm gay," he whispered.

To George's immense surprise Hermione slapped Harry on the shoulder, "You owe me ten galleons for that one."

"You _knew_?!"

"Hermione knew, I said she was nuts," Harry said, frowning as he rubbed his shoulder, "way to go George you made me lose ten galleons."

"I'm sorry?" George couldn't believe that Hermione had known. "How long have you known?"

"Since the Yule ball," she answered, "kind of ruined my crush on you actually."

"Thank goodness for that," Harry mumbled only to receive an elbow in the ribs. He winced and gave Hermione a sheepish look.

George watched them interact and wondered if they were already a couple. They never spent time apart, and they did everything but bathe together. George could see them as a couple working. They were good together. Harry and Hermione were very similar in some very big ways; and their differences complimented one another. He'd always thought Harry might have a thing for Hermione. Their closeness had always seemed to be closer than just being friends but they were even closer (somehow) since they'd run off to stop Voldemort.

He wouldn't be surprised if they were a couple after all. Why else curl up on the sofa together every night to sleep? Especially when they could each sleep in their own beds, which to everyone else's knowledge they were; "Is that all you had to tell us George?"

He nodded and Hermione got up, hugging him, "Well I'm glad you had the courage to tell us. We won't say a word."

"Promise," Harry nodded. He looked at Hermione suddenly, "We should tell George." Hermione tilted her head toward the door. George followed them out of the house, confused.

* * *

They walked for some distance before Hermione spoke, "Harry and I are engaged."

George stopped and stared at them in the darkness. "What?!"

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "We haven't wanted to tell anyone just yet. Not until it's ready."

"Engaged? But you can't have been dating very long."

Hermione shook her head, "Actually we've been together just short of a year. It started shortly before we left on our hunt. Harry was with me when I sent my parents away and he held me as I cried over losing them."

"I supported her and we would just talk. Then we found ourselves kissing. We knew Ron and Ginny and your mum would freak out so we kept our relationship quiet but when no one was looking we'd sneak off for a few stolen moments."

"When Ron left us on the hunt we were both relieved. His jealousy was too much for either of us to deal with and we could finally be honest and relax. We spent our time together snuggling, kissing, loving. It was a difficult time, to be sure, but our romance helped ease those dark times."

"Before the final battle I told Hermione I'd have to die to get rid of the horcrux and she kissed me and asked for me to come back to her. I promised her I'd return."

"And he did," she smiled, turning in his arms to kiss him on the lips, "after the final battle I snuck away from everyone after Harry had and joined him in his bed. The next morning he asked me to marry him. I didn't hesitate."

"Why not tell people?"

"How do you think that will go for us, George? The media is pressuring us both to go into the Ministry when neither of us wants to, the rest of your family wants me with Ginny and Hermione with Ron…" Harry shook his head, "so we're leaving. I have alot of money from Sirius and from my parents. Loads of it actually. I've invested some of it, and our bank has helped me sell the houses in my father's family."

"We bought a yacht," Hermione smiled at George. "And right now we're just waiting for Harry to get his certification to be able to take it out on the water."

Harry smiled, "I finish the last hours of training tomorrow."

"And the waiting period will be over so we'll be able to get married in the Muggle world," Hermione smiled. Harry grinned and nodded happily, his hands moving to her hips, "Harry wanted to get me an engagement ring but I didn't want to try to hide it from everyone. So tomorrow I'm letting him buy me one."

"I already have it picked out and made," Harry gazed into her eyes and George smiled. "We're picking it up with the wedding rings and then we're getting married at the courthouse. Then it's off to the water."

"Harry's a natural sailor. Just like he's a natural flyer," she smiled.

"Once the boat is finished we're going to add some spells to fortify it. We've been reading up on sailing in the magical world and thanks to Hermione's skills in research we found plenty of spells and runes to make it so that we never have to refuel or run out of fresh water…things that matter when you're out at sea."

She smiled, "It has two bedrooms too. Room for books and I've been making loads of potions using Professor Snape's stores at Hogwarts so we'll have those too."

"We're going all over the world, just us and our wands," Harry grinned.

"So you're leaving England for good?" George felt a pang of sadness hit him. He'd really come to depend on them.

"It's the only way to escape what everyone expects of us," Hermione said, "but we're not leaving you completely alone, George."

"I'm giving you Grimmauld Place," Harry explained, "Everything else is sold and in an Italian bank, thanks to the vampires that run the bank there. We're not exactly welcome at Gringotts anymore," he winked at George. "Kreacher is happy to help you in whatever way you want."

"I have some ideas for how you could unstick that portrait from the wall, George. I thought I'd leave you that advice." Hermione hugged him, concerned for her friend.

Harry added, "And we intend to take you for a vacation. But first we want to have a nice long honeymoon and some time alone. Just the two of us."

"We don't want to leave you but we can't stay here."

"We'll write every time we stop in a port, we promise."

George smiled and hugged them, "Thanks you two. I couldn't go with anyway. I have the store. I'm going to reopen it and do great things in Fred's honor. He knew I was gay and he offered to set me up with Oliver Wood loads of times."

Harry frowned, "Oliver's gay too? Dammit George it's a good thing I'm marrying Hermione or I'd have no money left at the rate this is going."

George laughed as Hermione kissed Harry, effectively ceasing his complaints. "So how are you going to tell everyone?"

"Letters," Hermione answered when they finally parted for breath. "Once we're done with everything we've got letters to be delivered to Professor McGonagall, to the Order, to some of our friends…we're going to send them off at a wizard post in Portsmouth."

George smiled, "Well I just want you to know that Fred would be over the moon you don't want anything to do with Ron."

"Neither of us do," Harry said, frowning. "When he abandoned us because of his petty jealousy our friendship was over."

"Plus Harry gets a little jealous."

"Just a smidge," he mumbled, pouting. Hermione kissed him and he smiled. They never got to do this at the Burrow. Being celibate after having experienced the pleasures of sex was, he was pretty certain, a kind of torture. Especially with Hermione so close to him still. Harry changed the topic, "The vampires in Italy are really high-tech, George. They use Muggle technology to access your account with a debit card that doubles as a credit card. It's really impressive."

"And useful," Hermione smiled. "Harry we should go get some sleep. Today is a big day."

"It is," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "are you mad, George?"

"I'm happy for you both. But promise to write me in the morning when you're leaving. I want to get you two a wedding present."

"We promise," Hermione hugged him. "Get a cell phone, George. We'll give you the phone number tomorrow."

He hugged them both and said goodbye, feeling pretty good as he Apparated back to his flat. His own home. Harry and Hermione were making sure he wasn't alone. They were so great.

* * *

That morning Harry nudged Hermione, "Last morning we have to sneak back upstairs."

"Thank Merlin," she muttered, getting up and walking upstairs with him, sighing as she entered Ginny's room. She was tired of doing this. But tonight they'd be on the boat and that was a relief.

When Harry woke again later that morning he looked at his watch. Hermione had bought it for him. It was a silver and grey digital watch with a titanium armband, a compass, and it tracked world time; it covered tons of functions on its own, let alone what Hermione had added to it magically. It would never run out of batteries thanks to a rune she'd placed on it, and it was very water resistant. It was pretty late. He slid the watch on and got up, putting on his glasses.

He arrived downstairs late for breakfast, sitting down next to Hermione whose knee immediately bumped his. He returned the affection and asked for the sausages which she passed to him, letting her hand brush his. Harry wanted to laugh at how good they were at sharing little affections right under everyone's noses. Hermione broke the silence, "Harry I need some new clothes; I was wondering if you could accompany me to the Muggle world to get some?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, "I do too."

"I could take you to Diagon Alley," Ginny offered Harry, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I prefer Muggle t-shirts and jeans," Harry said, fighting a smirk as Hermione's ankle hooked his. "I have some things to take care of in the Muggle world anyway Hermione. I'd be happy to take you."

She smiled at him and he returned it. "Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek, "I just need to take a shower and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

They both had to shrug off multiple suggestions/orders to go with Ron or Ginny instead and soon had left the Burrow, everything they needed shrunk into two knapsacks that Harry had shrunk and placed in her beaded purse the day before. Their first stop was the boat. Harry and Hermione put the knapsacks on board, enlarging them and removing what few things they'd packed to keep. The rest they'd give to George to get rid of. They really did need clothes. They each had the clothes on their back. And that was it. They were starting a new life together, literally, and they wanted to leave everything behind. "I'll go write George, you go finish your certification to get your license."

"Yes dear," he teased, leaning in to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged him, "I'll have George meet us here."

Harry nodded, "Go shopping too. I'll be here for at least three hours and we have alot to do today."

Hermione smiled, "Any requests?"

"Just some basic items really. I prefer boxers and I know you know my sizes. Just get shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, and a few swimsuits for each of us. And some watershoes, sandals. We can go shopping for more when we get to France. We can go get groceries after we get married," he kissed her again, "I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Potter."

"That makes two of us," she hugged and kissed him (for luck) before leaving and promising to be back very soon.

* * *

George found Hermione in a department store, "George thank goodness you're here. I need advice on swimsuits."

"Not for Harry, I'm assuming."

"Nope," she smiled. "Although it should hopefully be for his pleasure."

"I'm not _that_ gay, Hermione."

She laughed and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you George."

"I can understand that. I'm pretty wonderful." He begrudgingly helped her pick out a few bikinis and then carried the bags with her back to the marina.

They got back just as the boat docked, "Ahh Miss Granger. Your fiancée is now a certified boat captain."

"That's great thank you Mark," she smiled as Harry climbed onto the dock with the middle aged instructor, "so do I call you Captain Harry now?"

"Arr matey," he winked, making her laugh. They kissed and he looked at George, "Want to take a look at her?"

"Sure," George stayed on the deck and handed Harry the bags on the boat before Hermione went down below deck to put everything away. Once she was downstairs George looked at Harry, "I talked to Oliver this morning and he agreed with me. You two should have a wedding that makes you happy, but you should still look like you're getting married. I have a white sundress for Hermione and a dress shirt and light pants for you. Oliver and I would be happy to be the best man and man of honor."

"That'd be great," he grinned. "I know she wants her parents here. But we'll sail there to see them. Their memories were given back to them thanks to me asking Australia's Ministry of Magic to do it. Oh I have the number of the satellite phone," he handed a card to George, "so we can still talk to you."

"Sounds great," George took the card and slid it into his pocket, "I'll keep it a secret."

"Please do," Harry smiled. He showed George the boat and then they met Oliver, who climbed aboard. "Welcome to_ Fresh Start_. They painted the name on her last week finally."

Hermione emerged and hugged Oliver, "It's great to see you Oliver."

"Good to see you too," he smiled. In reality, he couldn't recall ever saying more than two words to her; her love for Harry clearly, in her eyes, made him an old friend. Oliver was very touched by this gesture. He'd always had a soft spot for Harry, even when Quidditch was blinding his mind with the desire to win. He'd felt for Harry's suffering and difficult life. "Shall we get lunch? My treat, I insist." Harry nodded and they locked everything down before they walked to a nearby pub.

* * *

As they waited for their lunch Oliver asked, "So how long have you loved Hermione?"

"Since she was petrified our second year," Harry answered, wrapping an arm around her, "I was so scared she was hurt badly, and I was so relieved when she woke up. But at the time I didn't know what it was. No one besides Hermione has ever shown me any kind of love." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How about you, Hermione?"

"Well I was impressed with how he stopped the troll but I think it was riding Buckbeak with him. I was so scared, but holding onto Harry I felt so calm and so safe. It was very pleasant."

* * *

After lunch they went to get the rings, Harry immediately sliding the very large diamond engagement ring onto her finger. "Wow Harry," George said. "That's huge."

"It's perfect for her," Harry said, leaning in to kiss her. "Nothing is too much for my Hermione."

"Funny I feel the same about my Harry," she smiled. Harry paid for the ring, refusing to discuss the price with Hermione, and they left.

"I'll put charms on it tonight," he promised as they walked down to the courthouse. George and Oliver gave them their wedding outfits and they all changed. George wore a light blue button-down shirt and khaki slacks. Oliver wore the same, while Harry wore khaki slacks and a white button-down shirt.

Hermione looked breathtaking in her pure white sundress. It was light and airy, and she looked almost angelic. Harry grinned as he saw her approach, "You look gorgeous, love."

"You clean up pretty well yourself," she teased, winking at him.

Oliver stood next to Harry and George stood next to Hermione, both holding the rings as the couple said their vows. When they kissed Oliver and George clapped, making the couple smile when they parted. "Thanks guys," Hermione said.

"Anything for my favorite two people," George said. "Which reminds me. I have a present for you two. I'll get it for you two on the boat. Come on we'll help you buy groceries."

"Thanks guys," Harry echoed Hermione's earlier words and let George take the knapsack filled with his and Hermione's clothes that they'd been wearing earlier that day before changing in the bathroom so that they could get married.

They moved quickly and soon Hermione and Harry were ready to sail off. They hugged both men and George handed her a present, "Open it once you're out of here. Happy sailing you two," he smiled at them as Harry raised the anchor. "You both look great."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You didn't have to George."

"That is wrong," George said. "You're my friends, and you've been there when I most needed someone there. I did have to get you a wedding present. Besides I'll get to gloat that I'm one of the only people to have given Harry and Hermione Potter a wedding present."

"I got you two something too. My dad was really into boats in his youth; his family had a shipping company and he gave me this when I said I had some friends sailing around the world," Oliver handed her a book and a package, "and something extra, from me. Congratulations to you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Write frequently."

"Get cell phones so we can call you," Hermione reminded them. "Then call us and give us the number. And you're both going to come visit."

Harry walked over to her, "Bye guys. Thanks for all this. Make sure you mail those letters George," he said.

"We'll mail them and then head off. Bon voyage!"

The couple waved goodbye and Harry started the engine, Hermione moving up to stand with him as they sailed out of the marina together. She wrapped her arms around Harry and he smiled, savoring the attention.

* * *

"Finally alone," she said once they were on the open sea, "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you Hermione Potter," he said, letting her take the wheel while he raised the sail. "We'll go until dark, yes? First destination?"

"Sweden," she answered. "You knew that, Harry. We already plotted the course."

"Just making sure my beautiful bride hasn't changed her mind," he smiled, tending to the sail before Hermione cut the engine and they caught the wind. "I was thinking that fuel rune would do best if we waited until the tank was 1/3 full or less," he said as he took back the helm. "If you want to read that book Oliver gave you that's fine," he said, kissing her. "I'm sure we both could use some privacy."

"I don't want to abandon you on our first night of marriage," Hermione kissed his cheek, "I'm going below deck to get the book and then I'll sit up here while you drive the boat. Does that sound fair?"

"Very," he kissed her. "When we anchor for the night I think we should open that bottle of champagne and toast our marriage."

"And eat that chocolate cake that Oliver bought us?"

"Of course," he grinned. His wife's sweet tooth was surprising, since his new in-laws were dentists. But he liked chocolate too. Oliver and George had insisted that they get a wedding cake and they'd stopped at a bakery to get a cake, a little plastic bride and groom sticking out of the top. George had outright demanded that concession from the couple who was seemingly determined to break every tradition, both magical and muggle, in wedding ceremonies.

He'd noticed when Hermione had pulled out the strange sack in one of their shopping bags that Oliver and George had brought them some chocolate frogs. Harry had smiled because they were his favorite. They'd also brought some of Hermione's favorite wizard candy- peppermint imps. Harry appreciated that, but was curious what their wedding presents could be. At the end of the day, though, Hermione was happy, and that was really all that mattered to him now. George and Oliver had made their wedding day special, and he was grateful for that.

* * *

When Hermione returned he noticed that she sat with her legs curled under her. It was almost hard to believe that over the course of the last year they'd been together and for the last month and a half they'd been sleeping on the couch together every night, wrapped around one another. Each morning the watch Hermione had bought him would beep softly to alert them that they needed to get upstairs and they'd walk upstairs together before parting and entering the two rooms. Those couple of hours they spent sleeping apart were hard.

He smiled to himself. Never again would that happen. They'd be together forever. He focused on getting them on their way to Sweden. This was going to be a new beginning, a fresh start, a new life. It didn't matter that he was the boy-who-lived or that Hermione was the brightest witch of their age. They were just Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and they were free to travel the world. The freedom was almost downright intoxicating. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look at his bride looking at him expectantly, "Did you say something?"

"Just your name; you didn't tune me out yet," she grinned, "I was wondering how you think everyone will react when they get their letters."

"I bet McGonagall isn't surprised in the least," Harry smiled at the thought of his former head of house. "Neville and Luna will be happy for us."

"I think Bill, Fleur, and Charlie will be happy for us too," she said.

Harry nodded as he thought about others. Most of their class would probably not be surprised, actually. There were always rumors when they were at Hogwarts that he and Hermione were more than friends. The Weasley parents, Percy, Ronald, and Ginevra though…they'd be furious. That Weasley temper would reign in the Burrow when they found out. He settled into the rhythm of the ocean as they sailed on in the open water.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was used to frequent owl post these days, but this letter that arrived at dinner surprised her. She immediately recognized Hermione's writing and opened the letter to read:

_ Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_ This letter has multiple purposes and carries many tidings. First, I must write you to thank you for the opportunity to finish my education at Hogwarts. I have many great memories of the school (for the most part) and I'm pleased that its reconstruction is going well. However after everything that has happened and transpired, I must decline. I see no purpose for my NEWTS, not at this time. Oh dear Merlin that is so un-Hermione to say. Please don't let that sentence get out. I do have a reputation to maintain._

_ The reason for this comes to my second purpose. I have accepted an opportunity to travel and see the world, to relax and live life happily and without pressure. Ever since Voldemort fell there has been an inordinate amount of pressure on myself and Harry to 'fix' all that is broken with Great Britain's Ministry of Magic. Quite frankly, I have not the patience or the eagerness to do so. If I were to choose a career, right now, it would have nothing to do with the ministry. Harry feels the same way. _

_ Harry is my third purpose. You see, as of this day we are married. Merlin that is weird to write. We've been unable to disclose our relationship until now because we understood that some would be hurt and jealous, perhaps even outraged; but we also understood that we'd never get a moment of privacy if we disclosed the truth. We're so in love I don't know that I can articulate it with words…Harry is smirking as he reads over my shoulder. Of course he finds this amusing, rendering me speechless with the depth of our affections for one another. _

_ We chose to get married in the Muggle world for privacy. We all know that Harry Potter's wedding would be a spectacle for the entire world to view; and neither of us wanted that. My parents are happy for us and understood the secrecy required for us to get married in any sort of peace._

_ My fourth purpose ties to all three. Harry and I are now living on a yacht, traveling the world and enjoying some very long spells of privacy and relaxation. We both could use it. The future is uncertain, and neither of us expects to know what will come of it, but we don't expect to return to England in the coming years. _

_ Harry and I will try to write every few months to let you know how we're doing. You were such a mother hen to us both and we treasure that. For now we refuse to let anyone contact us, save for a very private few who as of yet do not know how to contact us; rather we will contact them._

_ I hope you wish us well. I hope your school year starts off quite smoothly and we both wish you and the other teachers all the best!_

_ Hermione Jean Potter_

_P.S. Though our wedding was secret our marriage is not. We care not who knows about it now._

Minerva smiled. "What is it Minerva?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"Hermione and Harry Potter were married today. They won't be returning to school, they're traveling on a yacht together."

"Married?" Filius Flitwick squeaked, "How delightful! Oh they'll be a splendid couple!" The rest of the staff agreed with him and the headmistress smiled. Harry and Hermione were very well loved here. She passed the letter around the table so that the others could read Hermione's words. All agreed with her and Harry's decision to leave England; no one deserved more rest and relaxation than the two teens.

* * *

Fleur smiled, "Bill! 'Ermione and 'Arry wrote us a letter," she gave the parchment to her husband, "Zey 'ave gotten married."

"Well we had a feeling they felt something more for each other when we saw him snuggled up to her that night after she'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange," he said, smiling as he read the letter. They were happy, they were excited, and very much in love. It was downright sweet, to Bill's eyes. "I'm happy for them," he smiled.

"Me too," she rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "I zhink that zhey vill be so happy togezher."

"They certainly deserve a happy ending," Bill stood up and picked up his wife, "I think we do too."

"I agree," she said, kissing him.

* * *

Luna smiled as she read the letter. It was nice to hear that they were a couple. Of course they were, though. The woozelworfs around them had indicated that already.

* * *

Neville grinned as he looked at Hannah, "Harry and Hermione are married and traveling the world!"

"Good," Hannah said, sitting next to him to read it, "they deserve a break. They've done enough for us all."

He nodded his head, "I worried that neither of them would see that; I'm glad that they have. I want the best for Hermione. She was always so great to me in school. Especially that first year."

Hannah ran her hands through his hair, "Well in her letter she wrote that they intend to bring you with them at some point for a vacation. It looks like you'll still get time with her."

Neville smiled, "I'm glad they're together. Harry will know to treasure her; and she'll do the same."

* * *

Hermione and Harry stopped in the early evening, Harry finding a nice area to stop for the night. He dropped anchor and, since they were out of sight from people, he pulled out the Elder wand to cast the runes on the boat before returning it to its place in Hermione's beaded bag. Only they knew that he had it. It was his, and he intended to keep it. It'd already proven useful when Harry had used the wand to cast a spell on his eyes to cease his need for glasses; his bride had taught him that one. Hermione kissed him, "Dinner?"

"Yes but afterwards I think we should get to our wedding night."

"First let's get to the haircuts."

Harry smiled and nodded. They'd made a pact to cut their hair. New life, new look. He was curious what Hermione would do with her hair, actually. It wasn't exactly bushy anymore. Rather her hair had tamed itself into light waves. He went into the bathroom and Hermione cast the spell to cut his hair. When Harry looked in the mirror his head was completely shorn, just some fuzz on his head. He smiled; it looked pretty good. "Do you want me to do yours?"

"No I already know what mine is going to look like. Do you have a preference?"

"I don't care what you do. I love you." She smiled and Harry hugged her, kissing her. "I do like burying my fingers in it though," he said, smiling.

"Noted," she ran her hands over his head, "I actually like this look on you. Who'd have thought?"'

He kissed her, "I'll start dinner so you can do your hair. Besides we can always use spells to re-grow it if you don't like it."

Hermione waited until he was gone before taking her wand and pointing it at her head. Pixie cut. Her parents would kill her if they saw what she had just done. Once she'd cleaned up the hair that had been shorn with her wand she headed to the galley to see Harry cooking. "I love a man that cooks."

He grinned and turned his head to look at her, "Wow. You really went short."

Hermione nodded and walked over to kiss him, "Do you like it?"

"I don't hate it. Might take me some getting used to; I've only ever seen you with long hair." She pressed against him and he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra under her sundress. Oh he was _not _ready for that information. Not when they still had to eat and toast their marriage. Hermione kissed him and ran her hands over his shoulders, "You are so sexy and you're becoming quite the tease."

"Who me?" She smiled, running her hands over the back of his neck, squeezing him affectionately, "Want help?"

"Depends on what area you're offering assistance in," he winked, Hermione laughing as she helped him make dinner.

* * *

After eating dinner Hermione walked outside to admire the beauty of their surroundings while Harry made quick work of the cleanup. Ever since they'd left she'd been a bit quiet. He wondered if she was concerned about the reactions to their marriage. Harry grabbed the champagne and put it on ice. He had a bride to check on. She was standing outside, looking at the sunset, "It's beautiful," she said, turning to face him.

He gazed at Hermione with the sunset behind her for a long minute before moving to her and kissing her, "Not as beautiful as the woman in my arms," he mumbled as his mouth moved to her neck. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as he licked her pulse point. "I swear you will never want for anything."

She smiled and pulled him back to her lips, deepening the kiss as Harry's hands moved to her hips and pulled her against him. She could feel the beginnings of an erection in his pants and smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Harry tried to lean in and she stepped back, "I love you Harry but I want our first time as a married couple to be in our bed, not on the deck of our ship."

He just grinned and accepted the hand she offered, letting her lead him down to their bedroom. Harry was thrilled to finally be able to have sex again.

Once they were in their bedroom he kissed her again, "Now to resume that kiss," he mumbled, Hermione smiling as his hands moved over her body. They kissed for a bit before Harry felt her rub against him and he groaned into her mouth, smiling as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his abs. "I love you Hermione Potter," he whispered, sliding out of his shirt as Hermione undid the button of his pants.

She grinned at the use of her new last name and stepped back, pulling the dress over her head while Harry wasn't paying attention, instead removing his pants at present. She tossed it aside, "I love you Harry Potter." He lifted his head to look at her and stared before licking his lips. Hermione smiled and pulled him against her, "Forever."

Harry felt he should have some witty retort but his brain felt like it had shut down. Probably from lack of blood, if his tented boxers were any indication. They kissed and he lifted her up, placing her on the bed as he gazed at the amazing body he was finally viewing again, "Better than I remember," he smiled.

"I think I'd have to agree," she responded, forcing his boxers off of his hips.

* * *

It was completely dark out when Harry went back out on deck in just his pants. Hermione soon joined him, wearing just the button-down shirt he'd worn earlier. "I like that," he smiled as he poured her a glass of champagne, "I love you."

She accepted the glass and they clinked their glasses, Harry's other arm wrapped around her as they stood on deck. "We haven't opened the wedding presents yet," Hermione said, "I have them."

"I'll get the cake and you get on one of those deck lounges," he said.

Hermione took his glass from him and let him go down below deck for their wedding cake. This was nowhere near what she'd expected for her wedding day, but the day had been perfect, in her eyes. When Harry returned he felt himself swallow hard. Those long, gorgeous legs that Hermione had kept hidden all through their schooling were taunting him. "You know if you'd showed up in my dorm like that one night I'd have had to hex every boy in Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione grinned and shifted so that he could join her on the lounge. She'd magically anchored them to the deck early that afternoon. He cut the cake and put it on a plate, handing it to her, "I daresay tradition dictates we feed one another," she smiled. She picked up the piece of cake and moved it to his lips. He bit into it and she proceeded to rub it over his mouth, cheeks, and nose.

"Seriously?" Harry stared at her, surprised at her actions. Hermione licked some of the cake off of his chin and he closed his eyes. That was nice. He let her continue until he knew she wouldn't expect it.

Harry suddenly flipped them and held her under him using his weight before grabbing a handful of cake and rubbing it all over her face. Hermione struggled in protest before yelling, "Harry!"

"I love you," he said, leaning in to kiss her before licking some frosting off of her nose, "I like eating cake this way."

"Our faces will be sticky."

Harry chuckled as he moved to her cheek, "Should have thought of that before you did it first. You know I like revenge."

"So do I," she smiled. "I suppose if I wanted less of a challenge I'd have married someone else."

"Probably," he mumbled as he moved to her chin.

* * *

Once she was clean they refilled their champagne glasses and Hermione settled into Harry's arms as they opened the box from George. "Oh Harry…"

Harry smiled at the beautiful dragonskin bound photo album engraved with their names and the magical camera that were inside the box. "I read about this camera; you can take Muggle or magical photos with it. Perfect for taking pictures for your parents."

"But they're so expensive!"

He had to agree with that, but he wasn't surprised George had done this. "Well we did give him a house, plus I gave him and Fred the seed money for the store. I guess he wants to try and pay us back."

Hermione looked at him, "So I should have given _you_ detention our fifth year for all that testing on the first years?"

He just gave her his best innocent expression and she rolled her eyes, leaning against him as they opened the package from Oliver. Inside was a single Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. "Of course," she said.

Harry picked up the card that was with them and read:

_ Harry, this was your quidditch jersey from sixth year. Obviously it has your name on the back. I think you'll thank me once you see your gorgeous wife wearing your jersey. Pity I'm gay or else I would have jumped at the chance to stick her in a jersey that said Wood on the back._

Harry chuckled, "Well honestly I would be happy to see you wear my jersey."

Hermione debated this before leaning up to kiss his jaw, "I'll wear it once it smells like you, how's that?"

"Very acceptable," he said, tilting his head to kiss her before noticing something else in the box, "What's that?" Hermione picked up the smaller box and the envelope. She handed Harry the envelope to open. "Gift certificates to a boutique in Paris; I guess George told him we needed new clothes. What's in the box?"

She opened it to reveal a framed picture of George, Hermione, and Harry that had been taken a few weeks ago. "That was sweet of him," she smiled.

"No arguments here," he ran his hand down her side, lightly caressing her breast as he did. "I think we should go again. We have quite the dry spell to make up for."

Hermione smiled and sat up, getting off of the lounge with the items, "Stay right there Harry I just want to put these away."

He obeyed, hoping she'd return and agree with him. Wait he had forgotten to cast the contraception charm. Smooth one Potter. Harry did want a family, one day. But for now he wanted to enjoy time with the only person depending on him being the only person he depended on. When she returned she had the camera in her hands, "Hermione did you…what are we doing for birth control?"

"I made a long lasting potion using Professor Snape's stores. It had the rare ingredients I needed."

"How long does it last?"

"Until I brew and take the potion that makes it stop," she answered, "it's a very effective one. Madame Pomfrey made sure I'd done it properly because I didn't want to take any chances."

"Did she know what you were making it for?"

"Well I didn't say, 'I need it so that I can shag Harry Potter, my boyfriend-soon-to-be-husband, senseless.' So I don't really see how she could have known," Hermione smiled. "She said that not even Professor Snape could have brewed it so well."

"High praise indeed for my beautiful wife," he watched her sit between his legs again, "What now?"

"We have a photo album to fill with memories," she smiled, "I want a picture of us on our wedding day." Harry smiled and set the magical camera to take their picture. The camera floated to the end of the chair and they settled in together as it took a picture before floating back to Harry's hands to show it to them, "That's a good one."

"We're devastatingly gorgeous. I pity those that are near us," Harry chuckled. He tapped the camera with his wand and the picture became solid. He watched as photo-Harry kissed photo-Hermione and they shared a soft smile afterwards. Hermione took out a pen from the pocket of the shirt and wrote on the back, _Wedding Day June 24, 1998_. Then she got up and Harry stood with her, "I know it's early but I don't intend on sleeping."

She smiled before fixing him with a very lust-filled gaze, "Good because I feel quite backed up on our sexual escapades Mr. Potter."

"Merlin I'm lucky," he breathed, following her below deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- If you haven't caught on yet, this story is very fluffy. Couldn't help it. This is the first long HP/HG story I ever wrote, and reworking things has reminded me how fluffy this was. I think it's part of the charm. This story, I think, rides the line between T and M ratings. I kind of like that. I've read explicit T stories, and I've read (and written) M stories where authors rate it M to be on the safe side, not wanting to have to re-post the story but also letting down people expecting something a bit more explicit given the rating. If anyone thinks I ever go too close to M let me know and I'll change the rating.**

**Glad so many are happy to see it back, and welcome to you new readers who don't know of the previous incarnation.**

* * *

Hermione and Harry woke the next morning nude, sore, and very happy. She stretched and looked up at him, "If you had told me that I would be married and naked in bed with Harry Potter on a yacht one day when I was on that train to Hogwarts when we met I would have told you you were nuts."

He laughed and stretched before rolling on top of her, "I love you. And I would have said the same if you'd told me. I never even thought I'd have friends, let alone fall in love with my best friend."

She arched her back on the bed, her breasts rubbing against him, and smiled when Harry's erection hit her thigh, "I take it you approve of your wife's body?"

"Very much," he nodded, leaning down to kiss her, "I think we can have a late start since it's our honeymoon." Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as she held him to her and she smiled into the kiss; they were both smiling an inordinate amount lately. It was a welcome change from their life the past couple of years.

* * *

They were eating breakfast together when Harry asked her, "Why were you so quiet yesterday?"

"Just thinking," she answered. "I do have an annoying habit of doing that don't I?"

"I don't think it's annoying," he said, "I guess I was just worried that maybe you regretted what we did."

She laughed, "Harry there are only a few things in my life I regret, and most of them involve not kissing you or telling you how I felt when I could have. Yesterday will never be one of them." He smiled and she reached for his hand, "I was thinking that the one that will no doubt be the most upset is a certain git's mother, who we all know was hoping to have her children marry The-Boy-Who-Lived and the brightest witch of our age," she explained.

"Well it would give her family respect since her youngest son is a right wanker," he nodded. "Do you think you'll miss England?"

"Well we can always have Neville, George, and Luna go to a country near where we're sailing and then pick them up. They can take a portkey home. I'll miss our friends, but ever since you showed me the memories of Dumbledore…"

"You've been angry at him for manipulating everyone and everything."

"Especially you," she nodded. "Anyway I guess I just don't care anymore. Everyone's always depended on you to save them from Voldemort, and on me to help you make everything right. I just can't stand that." Harry smiled and they shared a kiss before she went to take care of the dishes and he went to raise the anchor.

* * *

They'd been sailing for around two hours when Hermione suddenly got up from the deck chair where she was sunning herself and headed below deck. Thinking she wanted a book, Merlin knows he'd bought her plenty since they were traveling for an unknown amount of time, he thought nothing of that. If his Hermione was taking as much joy in relaxing as he was in just sailing their yacht then he'd happily pay a hundred times more.

So when she emerged with a devious smile and a parchment roll in her hand he was confused. That was most definitely not a book. And that look meant one of only a few things- first, Hermione was getting revenge; second, Hermione had a plan for a big coup. The third option Harry had learned the night of their two month anniversary and woke up the next morning definitely not a virgin, and he was certainly not opposed to that one. Of course there was a fourth; Hermione was not just into revenge. His brilliant bride held to her own moral code and should you break it she did not grant mercy. Hermione's punishments were far worse than any physical pain. Marietta Edgecombe had learned that the hard way.

Half of Harry didn't want to know, but the other half was dying to find out what she was up to (and admittedly hoping for option 3), "Hermione, love, what is that?"

"I was just thinking, what if we made a copy of that picture we took yesterday, and one of us today in our _adorable_ boating clothes," Harry chuckled. He was wearing blue swim trunks, watershoes, and a white tank top while Hermione had on a similar outfit, though she was wearing short shorts that showed off her legs over her bikini bottom and her own tank top fit a bit tighter than his. Hermione continued despite her husband's chuckle, "And we would of course make sure that our wedding rings and my very beautiful, completely over-the-top engagement ring are visible. Then we would send this off with a copy of our wedding certificate to the Daily Prophet," she grinned at him, "And I want to somehow watch Ron and Ginny's reactions. I want the pleasure of seeing their faces when they see that we are married and off on a fun trip alone on a boat with a very big bed."

There it was. That reminder of why she was his soulmate. He'd go to hell and back for the devious witch writing the letter, "Can I read the letter before you send it off?"

"Of course," she answered. Suddenly she heard ringing and grinned, "GEORGE!" She kissed Harry and bolted down the stairs to get into the cabin and grab the phone, "George?"

"Hermione!" He sounded so thrilled to hear her through the phone, "Oliver and I are both here. Dean Thomas used some spells to make it easier for us to use and so now he says it's like a 'speaker phone', whatever that means. How are you doing?"

"We love the presents," she smiled, "thank you both. They were perfect."

"Hermione? If you took a picture of you and Harry yesterday and it's decent, could I have a copy?" George asked; his voice somewhat quieter. The sorrow at not having his friends there with him even overwhelmed the attempt at a joke about what Harry and Hermione had no doubt been up to yesterday evening.

"Of course! Actually I was hoping you'd be able to help me, George." Hermione explained her plan to both of them, noticing Harry's arrival as he mouthed, 'just a break, dropped anchor already'. She cast a spell to put the phone on speaker as well, "Harry's here now too guys. Dean showed them how to use their new cell phones," she explained to Harry.

Harry laughed and they all talked about Ron and Ginny's no doubt rage at what Hermione wanted to do, though he noticed that Hermione didn't mention to Oliver and George about sending them the picture from last night, just about taking one today. She squeezed his hand and mouthed 'later' and he nodded. Hermione had her reasons. Maybe she had changed her mind or something.

They talked for a half hour before Oliver suddenly asked, "Umm, Hermione? How are you going to send mail here?"

"We'll be in Gothenburg, Sweden in," Hermione looked at Harry, unsure how long he thought it would take.

"I'd say another two days if your frisky husband can keep his hands off of you," Harry grinned. "If not, three," he added, letting his eyes wander over those legs. If she knew the effect she had on him…a quick look in her eyes told him she did.

"We're going to call ahead, there's a wizard post that has a phone and I'm going to call them today. They'll hold any mail addressed to Mr. or Mrs. Potter," she promised, "and we'll write you as soon as we meet land so that you can have your picture, George," Hermione added.

Harry understood and smiled as he enveloped her in his arms, "We even promise to not be doing anything perverse in it, unless you think us kissing is gross," he added.

"I'll live with it I guess," George said, but Harry noticed a teasing tone in George's voice that hadn't been there before. He knew that leaving would hurt George. But for once Harry had to put himself first, and he knew that Hermione felt the same. "I'll let you two get on with your honeymoon."

"Wait you never answered the question of how you were going to send mail in the middle of the ocean," Oliver said.

"Why Oliver Wood I'm offended," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter. I can do anything." With laughter they hung up.

* * *

Hermione tilted her head back to kiss his cheek, "I want George to have a special, private picture of us. So we'll take the second one, of us on our honeymoon, and then we'll send that to the Prophet and we'll make a copy of the other for George."

Harry nodded and ran his hands over her hips, "How about we go celebrate our honeymoon?"

"Why Mr. Potter that sounds quite wonderful," she smiled.

"I'm so glad Mrs. Potter approves," he picked her up and carried her below deck. He was finding it hard to resist his urges now that he could finally act on them again. And he could see that Hermione had the same problem. Well problem was really too strong a word, he thought as Hermione pulled her tank top off and he placed her on the bed.

* * *

That afternoon Harry watched her place the letter, and the picture they'd taken, into an envelope. "How are you going to get the letter sent off before we get there?"

She smiled, "Phoenix."

"Brilliant," Harry smiled and pulled the Elder wand, summoning Fawkes. "Hello there, old friend. May I present to you my lovely wife, Hermione Potter," Fawkes perched on Harry's shoulder and bowed to Hermione.

"Hello Fawkes. We need you to send a letter to the Daily Prophet for us, please. And then I need you to drop something off to George Weasley as well."

The Pheonix nodded and they sent him off with the letter and the photo. They grinned and Harry hauled the anchor up. They spent the afternoon with Harry teaching his bride how to sail. Harry was a natural at it, and as part of her wedding present to him she'd decided to let him teach her how to sail their boat. It was really the best present he'd ever received. They kissed frequently throughout the day and when they finally stopped for the night they stripped down to their swimsuits and jumped into the ocean together. "When did you learn to swim," she asked as Harry came over to her and kissed her.

"One time I was thrown into a pond," he answered, "kind of had to figure it out or drown."

"I swear if I ever meet them I'm going to hex them into oblivion."

Harry laughed and kissed her, "So do you like your husband with his missing glasses?"

"I'm glad we fixed your eyes," she smiled. "But what I like most is that I get to call you my husband." Harry ran his hands over her body and she swam away, making Harry chase her before they began splashing one another.

* * *

The next morning Fawkes dropped a newspaper on their bed before vanishing. Harry yawned and stretched while Hermione grabbed the paper, "Oh this is wonderful."

"Let's see," he said, wrapping his arms around his nude bride as they read together:

_**Dynamic Duo United For All Time: Harry Potter Marries Hermione Granger**_

_**By Zelda Stretton**_

_ Yesterday we at the Daily Prophet were presented with a letter from the Potters, as well as the above photo of them on their honeymoon. Enclosed below is their letter, as per their request:_

_ We're proud and delighted to announce our marriage to one another as it took place yesterday, the 24__th__ of June. Our love for one another has been longstanding, forged in friendship and strengthened by war as we sought to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_ The two of us decided to not only get married, but to travel the world. Harry has never had a vacation in his life, and we're changing that. We have gone far above and beyond for Great Britain, and we're done being the saviors. Harry has done what he was destined to do, and now the reform of the Wizarding World is in all of your hands. We're done. Harry and Hermione Potter (that feels so good to write for both of us) are happy to just live for one another for the rest of our days._

_ At present we are now officially out of the country. We do not plan to return. It's impossible for us to have privacy if we stay, and it's virtually impossible to have a career on our merits. Harry came fully into the Potter fortune last year; we are set for life, no matter our plans._

_ We brought down Voldemort together. So when you raise your voice in disdain for Muggles and their culture remember that they raised us. That the heroes of this world came from Muggle households, and did their best to protect those households from harm. The pureblood by our side wanted comfort and quality of life; having neither he ran home with his tail between his legs. Never forget that house elves stood up to defend your freedom and that goblins fought to preserve your lives and gold. And never forget that peace doesn't come easy. –Harry James and Hermione Jean Potter_

_We at the Prophet would like to give our best wishes to the newlyweds and a heartfelt thank you for all they have done for us. _

"This is great. I'm glad we wrote that letter together," Harry said, looking at the photo of the two of them kissing in their sailing outfits, Hermione's ring very prominently displayed.

"This is fantastic." She looked at Fawkes, "I guess this is the first edition?" Fawkes nodded, "Please go spy on the Weasleys so we can see their reaction. Go to the Burrow."

Fawkes nodded and bowed before disappearing in a flash of fire. Harry looked at the title, "I think they're unknowingly calling us Batman and Robin," he chuckled.

"I'd rather be Catwoman," she said, rolling on top of him. "Now then, Batman," she tossed the paper aside, "let me show you what my tongue can do."

* * *

The entire Weasley family sat down for breakfast. George had a camera hidden in the room. He wanted to give Harry and Hermione pictures. He mentally sighed. He could have been eating breakfast with Oliver, talking about their evolving relationship. Instead he was sitting here with some of the people he most couldn't stand. Suddenly the owl with the _Daily Prophet_ entered and tossed it onto the table. Arthur paid it and it fled.

Molly picked up the paper and saw the headline, "THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!"

Bill looked up, "What?"

"Harry and Hermione are married," Molly snarled.

"Oh yeah we already knew," Bill said, Fleur nodding. George and Charlie also nodded that they knew already.

"YOU KNEW?!"

"They've been engaged since the final battle," Charlie nodded.

"AND YOU LET THEM?" This time it was Ginny that yelled at them. "HARRY IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

"Sorry little sister," George said, "but you don't hold a candle to Hermione. When Harry looks at her, the rest of the world just melts away."

"THAT BITCH BELONGS TO ME SHE NEEDS TO BE PUT IN HER PLACE!" Ronald suddenly yelled. George and his other brothers looked at the rest of the family. They were all mental.

Suddenly Ginny screamed, "LOOK AT THE RING ON THAT MUDBLOOD SLAG'S HAND!" George, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur all put their hands on their wands, casting silent hexes and jinxes on Ginny, Ron, and Molly. If they were going to be so disgusting, they could suffer the consequences.

"At least we can challenge the marriage," Molly said, "it's not like they should even be able to get married."

"Yeah you do that Mum," Bill rolled his eyes, "you challenge Harry's marriage to Hermione. That's going to go over wonderfully."

"Yeah the press will eat you alive. They saved the wizarding world and the Weasleys repay that gratitude by breaking them up? You want to take on the two people who defeated Voldemort because you're greedy." Charlie shook his head, "That's a horrible death wish you have."

"That's also impossible," George smiled. "They got married in the Muggle world, and no one can disrupt their marriage."

"We can still break it," Ginny rubbed her hands together and George saw immediately why his friends had left England. His mother and sister clearly only saw dollar signs where Harry was concerned. "His money is in Gringotts, it can be ours."

"Zair money isn't in Gringotts," Fleur said, her rage coming to the forefront. "'Arry and 'Ermione moved everything overseas."

The two Weasley women stared at her with hate in their eyes. "While we're on the subject," Bill looked at his father, "Fleur and I are moving to France."

"I'm going back to Romania," Charlie nodded.

George looked at his mother, sister, and little brother, "I'm gay," he said.

Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all stood and hugged him, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oliver Wood," he answered. "Hermione and Harry already know. I wanted to tell them first. Ollie and I got them wedding presents and stood as witnesses for them at their ceremony."

"That's sweet," Bill smiled. "Come on. I'm disgusted to be a Weasley. First Ron flakes off of an important mission because mummy isn't there for him and now my mother and sister want to destroy two lives for their own perverse pleasure. Well Mum, you can't. Harry and Hermione are legally married. The goblins placed Harry's money abroad because they're leaving England. I don't blame them. In fact, I intend to write them as soon as possible and congratulate them. Maybe invite them to spend some time in France."

"Oui zat would be magnifique!" Fleur smiled, "'Ermione and I could tan on zer boat." The three men and Fleur left the Burrow, Apparating to Shell Cottage where they could help Bill and Fleur pack up.

George looked at them, "I know how to contact Harry and Hermione. I was going to write them letters. If you want I can send some to them."

"Sure," Bill nodded, "Do you want to write them, Fleur? Maybe invite them to visit while they're near France?"

She smiled and nodded, heading off to write the letter. The brothers went to work packing. "We could remove ourselves from the family," Charlie said.

"I think we should," George nodded. "I can always reopen the store with a different name. Harry once joked we should call it Pranks R Us, kind of like some Muggle toy store."

* * *

When the Potters finally appeared topside that morning Harry had a very large smile on his face. This time Hermione cooked while Harry raised anchor and headed on their way. They hadn't really gone very far yesterday; too easily distracted. But they had no timeline, so they were okay with that. Once breakfast was ready Hermione ate quickly before walking out to take over the helm for him.

As he ate he thought about Sweden. Their reasoning was actually very simple. Sweden held a branch of the bank. Harry could place Hermione on the accounts (assuming she wasn't already) and get her a debit card of her own. He finished eating and cleaned up the dishes. He couldn't really imagine life getting any better than this. And since the Potter and Black families both had properties all over the world they could settle down anywhere, if they ever chose to settle down.

Harry walked up to see Hermione at the wheel. That was erotic. He slid his arms around her and felt her lean against him, "You are so sexy," he whispered. She smiled and then gasped as Harry's mouth was soon on her neck, his tongue slowly moving over her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips and Harry slid his hands into the waistband of her shorts. "I want you," he half-growled.

"Someone has to be at the wheel, love," she said though her body seemed to indicate the opposite as she pressed against him further.

"How about we take a break?" He was answered by Hermione turning around and kissing him. He was glad his wife was Hermione. Harry did not want to imagine what life would have been like if he'd been saddled with Ginevra Weasley. That girl had more boyfriends than all of Hermione's dormmates in school combined and she moved between them rapidly. Not always waiting for a breakup either. Harry pulled away from his bride and quickly moved to put the sail up so that they could drop anchor. When he saw Hermione dropping anchor he moved up to her, "You were the hottest girl in Hogwarts."

"Harry…"

"You were. And now you're all mine," he picked her up, kissing her as they moved to the bench. Harry slid his tank top off easily, practically ripping his wife's as he sought access to her body. Hermione's hands moved over his chest and he smiled when she yanked him down for another kiss. This certainly made the hell that had been his life worth it.

* * *

After a few climaxes between them Harry conceded that they better keep on course. He pouted and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as he took the wheel, "Harry I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. Hermione kissed the back of his neck sweetly, "What was that for?"

"Don't need one," she answered, resting her forehead against his shoulder, "although that performance was quite worthy of a reward, telling you I love you is something I do freely."

He stepped to the side so she could be with him and he could wrap his arms around her, "I'm really lucky to have you Hermione."

"How long until you think a certain red-headed family tries to break our marriage?"

"Not long. Oh boy are they in for a rude awakening. I'm actually glad we never revealed the truth about that love potion Ginny had been feeding me. This is a much better punishment."

"Lazarus knows about the potions. He could always do something."

Harry chuckled, "Vampires do make for pretty great business relationships. And they were really great at helping us itemize those vaults."

They fell silent for a bit, just savoring the closeness and the wind in their hair. Harry's watch beeped at 10am and she smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek as she left to go call her parents. With the time difference it should be the early evening there.

* * *

Fawkes returned that evening to show them the memories. "Wow," Harry looked at her, "I'm sorry Hermione."

"I'm not surprised with how they responded about me," she looked at him, "I love you."

"I love you," he ran his hand over her side. They were getting much closer to Sweden, and he was pretty pleased with himself. They'd get there tomorrow in time for lunch. He was looking forward to wining and dining Hermione. "It's kind of weird we're only properly dating now that we're married."

She laughed, "Harry, love, we dated for six years. Now granted some redheads got in our way but that first time we kissed had over five years of buildup to it."

He leaned in to kiss her, "Maybe we should give them some retribution."

"Lazarus is in an excellent position to do so," she nodded. Lazarus was a vampire lawyer and one of the vampires assigned to their accounts. "I think that Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and George hexed those three though."

"Well they deserved it," Harry sighed, content. Lying out on deck in just their swimsuits was how they'd begun to enjoy their evenings.

She straddled him, "I can't wait to see them outed as pureblood snobs."

"Their plan might have worked, too, if I hadn't picked up on it," Harry watched as she removed her bikini top. "I'm so glad I knew you better than they thought I did."

"I'm glad you knew enough to summon that necklace from my neck sixth year."

"I'm glad ickle Ronnikins ditched us in the woods."

"Me too," she leaned down and kissed him. Harry's hands cupped those very wonderful breasts, "I think you have a favorite body part."

"You mean other than your brain?" She growled and attacked him with her mouth. He groaned as her tongue entered his mouth. Maybe she had a point about them dating for six years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any rights to Harry Potter. I don't make money from this**

**A/N- My hair wasn't longer than a couple inches the first time I shaved it down to a quarter of an inch. My mother's response was that I had scalped myself. So I can feel for Hermione in this chapter, even if her transformation is a bit more drastic if her hair was as long as I imagine it was in my mind. Moms take things like hair way more seriously than they should. It's just hair. It grows back. Apologies to any bald readers for that statement ;-)**

**Happy reading time! And thanks for the reviews. I like reviews. I'm also glad you're enjoying the story. It's fun to revisit this one and alter it with both small and big changes.**

* * *

George looked at the picture Harry and Hermione had sent him. He smiled. They looked so happy together. "George?"

"In here Ollie," he called out.

Oliver walked into the study and smiled at the picture, "They look good."

"It was taken on their wedding day," he said, "Hermione wrote the date on the back. Ollie, how do you feel about leaving Britain?"

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Anywhere that isn't here," he answered.

Oliver sat next to him, "Problems with your family?"

"My mother, sister, and little brother are disgusting. Ginny called Hermione a mudblood slag today," George sighed, "and she and my mum are plotting how to break up their marriage."

"You want to leave the family then, I assume."

"Yes," he nodded.

Oliver tilted his head in thought, "Well I guess I could go elsewhere for quidditch."

"How about France? That way we'd be near Bill."

"France has a good quidditch league," Oliver rubbed his boyfriend's back, "if that's what you want then that's what we'll do. But what will you do about this place?"

"Kreacher!"

A loud pop was followed by, "Master George calls Kreacher?"

George looked down at the elf, "If I wanted to move out of the country, what would we do with the house?"

"Lady Hermiones says sell house and Kreacher goes with Master George," he nodded, "theys good masters to gives you loyal house elf."

Both men smiled, "Kreacher, how do you feel about France?"

* * *

Harry had never thought that he could feel so loved. But Hermione had certainly changed that; she was passionate about very few things. Harry and knowledge were her favorites. He enjoyed the attentions. Especially when they ended with her lips on his. But as they lay there, snuggling together on a lounge chair, he realized that Hermione had been the first to ever hug him. No one else ever had; their first year before he entered the last of that obstacle course when she'd wrapped her arms around him had been his first hug. Hell, his first kiss had been Hermione's lips on his cheek and forehead. "What are you thinking about?"

"You were the first person to ever hug me," he said.

Hermione smiled, "An honor I cherish," she leaned in to kiss him. "I'm also the first person you've ever snogged or had sex with."

"You'll be the only person I ever do those two things with," he chuckled. "I am a one woman man. And when that woman is the gorgeous and enticing Hermione Jean Potter I cannot be any luckier."

"Smooth talker," she teased.

"Only with you," he whispered, running his hands over her back and hips.

* * *

When they entered the bank the next day the vampires all smiled and greeted them warmly. Harry walked up to the counter with Hermione, "Hello, I was wondering if my wife was already on our accounts or if I had to add her to them."

"We are aware of your marriage," the vampire answered, "and we added her to the accounts. We are not unaware of the Muggle world. We have databases in which we flag your name so that we know if you need anything. We added Mrs. Potter to your accounts immediately. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "We also require legal assistance."

"So you both are finally going to file charges against the Weasleys?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "They defamed my wife and seek to destroy my marriage. I won't tolerate that."

"I shall immediately inform Lazarus. We already have the memories from your complaint. Is there anything more to add?"

"Do phoenix memories count as evidence? We have a very shameful memory of them."

"They do qualify," he nodded. He accepted the vial from Hermione, "Lazarus will take care of everything. We will give you occasional updates. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Hermione needs her own card to access the accounts," Harry requested.

"We will take care of that," he nodded. "I can manage that quickly."

Harry ran his hand over the small of Hermione's back, "Do you know of a place where we could get some formalwear? I want to take my wife out for dinner."

The vampire wrote down an address, "Go there. They're very good and they have both wizard and muggle wardrobes."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, accepting her debit card from him.

"What would you like your pin number to be? Your husband's is your birthday."

Hermione smiled, "0624, please. The day we got married."

"Of course," he cast a spell and then had two others walk them out, "Thank you for your business Mr. and Mrs. Potter. And again congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you very much," they both said before exiting the bank.

They headed toward the address the teller had directed them to, "They're so pleasant," Hermione said.

"Much moreso than the goblins," Harry nodded. "Let's get some clothes, then go get the mail. After that we can get ready for dinner."

"That sounds good," Hermione nodded, squeezing his hand.

* * *

They had quite the packet of letters waiting for them. Harry got the boat turned around so they'd be prepared for their departure tomorrow while Hermione looked through them. She recognized Fleur's writing, George's writing, Neville's writing, and Luna's writing. "I guess George offered to get the letters sent to us."

"That was nice of him," Harry said as he got the boat turned around, "France has a great port for us to stay in. I was thinking while we were there we could get a hotel room for a night. If that sounds good to you, of course; we could get massages. There's a great couple's package," he handed her a brochure from his pocket, "Raphael slipped it to me. He said that their French branch highly recommends it."

"We make the most interesting acquaintances," she smiled. "This sounds wonderful Harry. How about after we get turned around we read the letters?" Harry nodded and got the boat turned back around before they sat on the lounge together to read their letters.

"It's nice of Fleur to offer us a place to sleep," Harry said, putting the letter aside for now. "Neville seems really happy for us too."

"Luna too," she nodded, "I'm glad the Weasleys we like are making a stand against their mother." Harry nodded and kissed her, "Harry not now."

"But you're so sexy when you read," he mumbled, his hands sliding over her thighs, "and we're still playing catch-up from when we couldn't be together."

"Harry," she closed her eyes as his mouth moved to that spot on her neck, "oh you bastard you know my weak spots."

He grinned against her neck before resuming his efforts, "Just say the word my love."

"Get us to our bed or I'm going to hex your genitals off."

"Not quite the dirty talk I was hoping for," he muttered as he picked her up, "but I'll take it, I suppose."

She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Harry, love, if we were in open water right now you'd already be inside me and we'd be offering quite the show to anyone flying overhead. I think we both know how much I enjoy using my mouth on your body." He shuddered. Hermione's proficiency in oral sex had been a wonderful discovery and she'd only become better with time and practice. "Downstairs so we can use the silencing charms. I want you to make me scream."

"Much better," he kissed her as he walked down the steps toward their bedroom. "And I accept that challenge."

* * *

After just a week on their yacht the couple felt as though they'd been doing this almost forever. Sailing felt very natural to Harry, but he was surprised at how natural it was for Hermione. She picked it right up. Their primary roles were Hermione being the navigator while Harry was the man at the helm of the ship. One thing she insisted on was them not being on any schedule. They'd been able to call her parents and the Grangers had made it clear that while they were excited to see them both, they didn't want them rushing to Australia. They wanted them to enjoy themselves.

As he sat at a Spanish café Harry smiled. They certainly were enjoying themselves. They had magically fortified their boat, but thus far it'd been smooth sailing. Spain had a wizarding port, and Harry was glad. The crews had expanded the kitchen and the pantry so that they could fit more food in it. Hermione sat down opposite him, "Harry, read this article."

He took the newspaper from her and read:

_**This is the Thanks They Get?**_

_**By Enrique Casillas**_

_Recently Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter left England; their reasoning was simple- they were done being heroes. Having sacrificed their childhoods and most of their teen years to stopping the dark wizard Voldemort, it is easily argued that at the very least these two deserve a vacation. They married in secret in the Muggle world and bought a Muggle yacht. Within three days of their departure, however, England began to move. Molly and Ginevra Weasley, of Ottery St. Catchpole, petitioned to have their marriage annulled. Their reason? Because Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter, nee Granger, are not pureblood magical beings their marriage should be void. Unfortunately for these Weasleys, they seem to not be familiar with International Wizarding Law which states quite clearly that if something is legal in the Muggle world, it is thus legal in the Wizarding world. Their request would not have been noticed, perhaps, had another piece of legislation not been brought up. The Ministry of Magic seeks to capture and keep the Potters in Britain for the following reason: "They owe us." _

_ Lazarus, a lawyer with Katabisi Bank and a representative for the Potters, spoke at length about what would now happen, "International Wizarding Law grants every magical being certain rights. That these rights are being denied now, in Britain, is despicable. To treat the heroes that saved their arses like commodities to be used for personal profit is disgusting. I ask, on behalf of my clients and all magical creatures who Britain continues to seek to oppress, that the ICW and every magical the world over make your voice be heard about this pathetic and obvious attempt to manipulate and control the couple who saved Britain's arses in the first place."_

_ The couple in question's whereabouts are easily found. They have made no efforts to hide themselves. After stopping in Sweden for two days they headed back out onto the sea. While their ultimate destination is unknown, the ICW is seeking to pass legislation labeling Harry and Hermione Potter as diplomats who are to be protected and left alone by governments unless they request help. This legislation would be in effect all over the world. A representative for Britain's Ministry of Magic vehemently opposed this legislation though France, Spain, Italy, Switzerland, Sweden, Norway, Germany, and Greece introduced the legislation as a group. The United States signed on immediately, as did Australia, Canada, Brazil, Chile, South Africa, Egypt, Japan, and New Zealand. Others are expected to follow._

_ Lazarus indicated that charges from the Potters would be brought on Molly, Ginevra and Ronald Weasley. The charges include the use of love potions on Mr. Potter and compulsion charms on Mrs. Potter. The ICW promises swift and appropriate actions will take place. _

The article went on to criticize Britain for how they were treating Harry and Hermione now and how they'd previously treated the couple. "Wow," he said.

"I was quite pleased with this. I think Lazarus is brilliant."

Harry nodded, "I like how much better the news is outside of Britain."

She laughed, "It is, isn't it? I was surprised to see the article."

Harry looked over at her. "You're so hot." She smiled and Harry stood up, "Come on, we're on our honeymoon. Let's go enjoy that fact."

"You, sir, have a one track mind."

"Hey I can't help I married a brilliant and sexy witch. You're the one that said yes."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Because a handsome, sweet, kind, and amazing wizard asked me to marry him. How do I turn him down?"

"You don't," he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione felt her toes curl and pulled him tighter to her, "I wonder if we can get this paper delivered."

"That would be nice," she released him and took his hand, "now let's get back to the boat." He grinned and they headed off for the marina.

* * *

Their plans to go below deck and enjoy their honeymoon were cut off by the foreman of the crew. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," he nodded to them both, "We made the changes to the galley you requested. However we did notice that your ship's setup is…poor for long periods of time out at sea, which you no doubt will be undertaking yes?"

"Eventually we're heading for Australia," Hermione nodded.

"Yes well I am here to serve," he bowed, "My crew and I have been working on a stunning ship. We were intending to sell it. I contacted the Spanish Wizarding Consulate and they said it was acceptable to trade ships. This way Muggles won't be curious. I presume you bought this boat because of your rush to get out of England?"

"Most definitely," Harry nodded. "She was the only one that was ready for the water and the largest non-commercial one."

"If I could just show you the other ship. It is larger, but much more streamlined." He led them both to a dry dock where both Harry and Hermione stared at the large but incredibly beautiful sailing yacht. "Say hello to _Poseidon's Plunder_. All those runes on your boat? Already on this one. Come on, climb aboard."

Harry and the foreman helped Hermione up before joining her on deck, "This is amazing," Harry said. "How does she fly on the water?"

"As smooth as you can imagine. And she's sturdy, too," he added. "Unbreakable mast and hull," he pointed at the mast, "And they're magically charmed to drop and raise on command. The engine is smooth and runs clean. The deck chairs and lounges are charmed to stay in place as well. We also put some fishing equipment on board so if you and your wife want some fresh fish…well you can have it. There's also a library below deck." Hermione was off like a shot. Harry grinned. Books always did make her happy.

"It looks like I could be the only one sailing it still; right?"

"Yes," he nodded, "It was designed for one person to sail. And it's charmed for a smoother ride. So if the water gets choppy it won't be uncomfortable for your wife to lay out here with you."

Harry's eyes glazed over at the thought of Hermione lying topless on the deck. "Mr. Potter?" Harry blinked and the man smiled, "I remember young love. No apologies necessary. If you want to explore the ship do so. I'll answer any questions you have."

Hermione emerged, "Harry come below deck. It's amazing."

He followed his bride and stared at the library. There was plenty of room for books. "You could fit pretty much every book we have in here."

"And with plenty of room for more!" Hermione grinned. "Come on you need to see the master bedroom and bathroom."

The bedroom was a decent size, slightly larger than their present one. The bathroom was much larger. In their present one it was hard for them both to fit in. There would be no problems with that in this bathroom. "The shower is fantastic. We have plenty of room here."  
"This is so expensive though Harry. Our boat isn't worth this much."

"Well let's finish looking at everything before we talk to him," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "it's cool to just look."

* * *

They returned topside after awhile and noticed someone very official looking waiting for them, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, my name is Flavio Balderas and I am Spain's ambassador to the ICW. We would like to thank you for all you did in defeating Voldemort."

"We did what we had to," Hermione said. "That is all."

Balderas smiled, "Your modesty is refreshing. Britain is being rather…obstinate. Let us assure you that this boat has diplomatic status. They cannot touch you here, should they be stupid enough to try. It also has the ability to become invisible when danger is near. You'd be safe from pirates and anyone dumb enough to attack you."

Now it was Harry's turn to speak, "Our boat isn't worth this one."

Balderas chuckled, "Mr. Potter, this is a gift from the ICW. Spain has offered to buy your other boat from you. Alucard Santiago of Katabisi Bank is going to deal with all of that."

"Alucard," Hermione tilted her head in thought, "oh, we know him. He's a nice man."

Harry slid an arm around his wife, "This almost sounds too good to be true."

"Perhaps, but then Britain has never treated you as you both deserve. Lazarus and the other vampires contacted us. They wished us to assist in their efforts to keep you both safe. So we're doing this."

They looked at each other. The yacht really was gorgeous. "Well we'd have room for more books and clothes, and they have room for a place to store all those potions I made," Hermione said.

"Each country has a different sailing guide that identifies unknown islands. You could dock at them through the night because the waters are always calm." Balderas pulled out a collection of books, "All of the ICW countries, minus Britain of course, have sent their books to me to hand over to you. Sweden reported you were headed here so we were ready for you."

"Excuse us I need to talk to my husband for a minute," Hermione smiled at him before dragging Harry away. "This ship is gorgeous, Harry. And the foreman was right; ours is not designed for long distances like we're going."

Harry nodded and looked at the boat, "This ship does make you feel safe, doesn't it? I'd love to take her on the water."

"Say yes, Harry."

He smiled as he said, "Yes." She squealed and pounced on him, Harry groaning as her tongue met his.

* * *

The foreman and his crew helped Harry and Hermione pack everything up and move it from _Fresh Start _to _Poseidon's Plunder_. Harry wasn't sure what Hermione was doing, whispering to Balderas, but when she stuck a pirate hat on his head later he realized what she'd asked the man for. "Very funny, love."

She laughed, "I think so. Tonight it stays in dry dock, tomorrow we take it out on the water. And Balderas invited us to meet other delegates from the ICW tonight at a dinner. I think he doesn't want them to think Spain is trying to hog us."

"If you wear the little black dress I'll wear the red shirt you like me in."

"Deal," she smiled, pulling him into the bathroom. Harry pulled his shirt off and leaned in to kiss her, "I already love this ship."

"Me too," he slid his shorts off and Hermione turned the shower on. "You have too many clothes on."

"I think you can help with that," she kissed him and removed her shorts. "You would be the sexiest pirate ever," she muttered into his mouth.

"You could be my wench," he teased before yanking her top off.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion they were greeted warmly by Balderas, who introduced them to representatives from all over the world. Also attending was Lazarus and a few other vampires that were on their accounts. "The boat is so wonderful. We're pretty excited. And the extra bedrooms are nice." Hermione smiled at the French ambassador, Sophie Bérard, "A few of our friends are moving to France. While their last name is Weasley, they are not like the ones still in England. Can we trust that your government won't hold their family against them?"

"We would never do that," she promised. "The Delacours are a very respected family. If zhey speak well of people, zhen they are viewed to be good people. Zhey speak highly of Bill. He is being asked to work at Katabisi," she added.

"That's good. We intend to spend a long time in the Mediterranean. We want to visit some of the museums."

"If you need passes to the Louvre just write me. I shall make sure you get them," Sophie smiled at her, "We all have phones so you can call us if you need anything."

Hermione glanced over at Harry, "I need to go distract my husband. Thank you very much for your offer. I will take you up on it."

Harry hated these events, but everyone was really nice. At present he was talking to Owen Marr, the Australian ambassador. "I brought a couple things for you both. First, an address book with the numbers of all the government officials in the ICW as well as the magical governments of various countries; that way if you need help you can call them."

"That's useful. What else is there though? The boat and the phonebook is enough." Harry said, smiling as Hermione walked up to him, "Hello gorgeous," he leaned in and kissed her, "we got a special phonebook."

"I know Sophie told me," she slid an arm around him, "what about something else?"

"I think you know these two people," Owen smiled.

The couple watched as two people were led into the chamber, "MUM!" Hermione ran to her parents while Harry grinned at Owen.

"You're welcome. Now go on and see your in-laws."

He walked over and let her parents hug her, "You cut your hair," Emma Granger frowned, "Harry did you do this?"

"No she did it on her own. I just said I loved her no matter how she looked," Harry shook Dan Granger's hand, "It's a pleasure to see you both again."

"That's too formal for the man who married our daughter," Emma scolded, "we're only here for the night. Mr. Marr is taking us back with him after dinner. But we just had to see you two. This way you're not in any hurry to come see us."

Hermione pulled away from her father, "I'm just glad to see you both."

"You and Harry are clearly enjoying yourselves," Dan smirked. "That's good to see."

"I want to see the ring," Emma said. Harry slid his arms around Hermione while she showed off the engagement ring, "Oh Harry it's stunning."

Dan asked, "Isn't that a bit much, son?"

"Nothing is ever too much for my Hermione," Harry kissed her shoulder, "Besides, I couldn't get it for her until the morning we got married. I had to make up for that."

Hermione smiled, "You are such a smooth talker."

"I can't help that you're so stunningly beautiful," he responded.

* * *

After dinner they sat with her parents for a long while, talking about their plans and assuring them that grandchildren weren't happening anytime soon. Emma repeatedly told them that she was too young to be a grandmother. It took Hermione explaining the potion she had taken for them to relax. Harry found it amusing. He liked her parents. They were very nice to him. Owen Marr took them to the marina so that her parents could see their new yacht. "It's beautiful, you two."

"Yeah we like it too. Thanks to the ICW for giving this to us."

"We're glad you enjoy it. You deserve some pleasure and relaxation. You've done enough for us all."

"Thank you," Hermione said before hugging her parents, "We'll call you once a week, does that sound fair?"

"That's fine. You two should enjoy your honeymoon." Both Grangers hugged the Potters, which surprised but pleased Harry. They shook Owen's hand and thanked him again before he took a portkey out and the Grangers left with him.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms, "Just you and me on a big yacht that has privacy charms."

She slid her arms over his shoulders slowly, "Mmm whatever shall we do?"

"I can think of a few things," he grinned.

Hermione rotated her hips, feeling him hard against her, "I'm pretty sure, love, that right now you can only think of one."

"One thing, multiple positions," he responded, leaning in to kiss her. "Any complaints?"

"Only that we're still clothed."

"Not for long."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Plenty of you have noticed and approved of changes I've made thus far. Some big ones appear in this chapter. And yes, muggle football = soccer to my fellow Yanks ;-) Harry and Hermione wouldn't use the term soccer given where they grew up, so I'm not writing it into the story. I've broken up the charges on the Weasleys. The goblins are a vicious warrior race so I'd imagine if you stole a knut they'd cut off your hand; forge a betrothal contract and...well I don't want to give it away. But no they're not cutting off body parts. At least not that I wrote in...**

**Anyone who knows anything about Greek and Roman mythology will get the joke about me calling the super-powered birth control potion Zeus' Hindrance. Ooh, previously I had a vampire named Lestat. I changed his name to Raphael. Still the same character, just a different name :D **

* * *

The next morning they went over the runes of _Poseidon's Plunder_ together before heading to a café for breakfast. Harry bought a paper as they waited for their food. "Anything interesting?" Hermione asked.

"You mean anything about us? Not yet. So far just things about Spain's upcoming elections and some news from the Muggle world; they don't sell the Prophet here. Maybe Fawkes could get us a copy."

Hermione scanned the front page while Harry flipped through it, "You know, it's becoming very apparent that the magical world outside of Britain enjoys including Muggle things. Here's scores for Muggle football."

"Have you ever been to a game?"

"No," he shook his head, "sports never really were followed at the Dursleys. I think because Dudley sucked at them."

Hermione nodded, "My dad likes footy. My mum got him tickets to the Manchester derby one year as a birthday present; he loved it." Harry smiled and put the paper to the side as their waiter arrived with their food.

"I think the married life agrees with us," he said before sneaking a bite of her omelet.

She rolled her eyes, "I think you're saying that because you want to eat off my plate."

"I'll pout," he offered.

"Give me the puppy dog eyes," she requested. Harry obliged and she let him take her toast. "I love you."

"I love you," Harry let her swipe some of his fruit, "anyplace you want to go before we take her out on the water?"

"No not at present. Right now I'd love to be on the water."

"Woman after my heart," he grinned.

She shook her head, "I already have it, Harry. I don't have to fight for it anymore."

"Hermione, love, you never had to anyway."

* * *

Taking the ship out onto the water was everything Harry had expected. It moved to his will. "I think this ship might be the perfect fit for me," he said, watching her settle into a lounge, "How about we make our way around Portugal and head into the Mediterranean Sea? We could go play near Ibiza."

She smiled and nodded. "I like that idea. If I lay out will you get distracted and run us aground?"  
"I can behave myself on occasion. I have tremendous willpower, you know."

Hermione laughed, "Lately your tremendous willpower has been exerted getting our clothes off and our bodily fluids on any surface we can find, Harry. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Harry grinned at her before turning his gaze back to the ocean. She did have a point. But on the other hand, they'd been sleeping together for a month and a half in secret with nothing more than a quick peck on the cheek or lips to tide them over. That had been torture. He felt her hands slide his tank top off, "Harry Potter, I love you and you need to quit beating yourself up for being so aroused by me. That month and a half was hard on me too," she kissed the back of his neck, "You look better with less clothing on."

"I feel the same about you," he grinned.

* * *

That night after dinner Hermione sat on Harry's lap, "I think this lifestyle of happiness and relaxation is very good for you," she ran her hands through his hair, "you just have this aura of calm."

"Well I think all the sex helps."

"Of course you do," she teased, leaning in to kiss him. "Let's go swimming together." Harry pouted until he saw the bikini she was wearing. Instead he leaped over the side of the boat after her.

* * *

Their arrival in Ibiza two days later was fun. Harry enjoyed her hands rubbing suntan oil into his body. "All mine," she nipped his ear before applying it to his head carefully. "I'm a lucky witch."

"I'm the lucky one," he turned his head and kissed her, "I'm lucky you didn't hex me before I took that necklace off of you."

"Ron's lack of ability with charms helped with that," she smiled. "He never has done well in that class."

Harry laughed and moved behind her, "I'm glad we're having this private day, just us on the boat. We haven't had a day to just relax and do nothing. Not really."

"Love, on the days we've done nothing we usually end up in bed together."

"Only because you're so sexy," he kissed the back of her neck. Harry shifted to lay on his stomach to read a book, "I can't imagine either of us being with them. It'd be like a nightmare."

"I wonder how things are going for them," she said, lying on her back. "Probably not as great as things are going for us."

"That's not even possible. This is _perfect_."

* * *

It had all been very simple. Molly would demand an annulment since Ginny wasn't of age, Harry would come back to England to fight it, and they'd slip him the love potion again. Once he was under Ginny's control she'd give him a lust potion and then Ginny would get pregnant. Harry would then be anchored to England and Molly could buy all the things she'd always wanted but never been able to get before. She could let go of Hermione Granger; the little slag wasn't really worth it and was too smart for her own good. But Harry was the prize. All those years of patiently playing the good wife while her husband stupidly obsessed over Muggles, an obsession that cost him countless promotions; Arthur Weasley had no political aspirations. He was dull as a door knob to boot. As soon as Ginny got her hooks into Harry then she'd have all the money she wanted.

Instead the bloody ICW had stepped in and made sure that Britain obeyed their laws. As far as Molly Weasley was concerned, only the laws of Britain mattered. It was how you kept magical beasts in line. It was how you made sure that vampires and werewolves and goblins knew their places in life. It was how those arrogant mudbloods learned that they were inferior to purebloods.

But Molly Weasley always had a plan. She figured if she doctored up a betrothal contract she could at least get some of Harry's fortune for breaking the contract. But the little bastard had managed to figure out her love potion scheme and reported it. No betrothal contract, real or otherwise, would ever hold weight now.

So now Molly Weasley sat in a jail cell with her daughter Ginny in a cell down the way and son Ron two floors below. Arthur had been fired from the Ministry for his wife and children's actions, as had Percy. The Weasleys had always been poor; now they were penniless. Their house was taken from them, as well as their land. Orders of Merlin had been revoked and in the course of just a week and a half they'd become public enemy number one. Rampaging mobs chanted at the Ministry to give the Weasleys over to be dealt with by them. And the Minister had the gall to actually consider it!

The only Weasleys that had made it out cleanly were Bill, Charlie, and George. All of them were gone from England. Not a trace was left behind. To boot the three prisoners all suffered from painful facial blisters that were leaving pockmarks all over their faces.

The ICW and the Potters' attorney, Lazarus the scumsucking vampire as Molly called him, had presented their case. It was surprisingly solid. The memories of the phoenix were particularly damning. The full Wizengamot panel had found all three Weasleys guilty. All three were sentenced to time in Azkaban, with Molly receiving the heaviest sentence of 25 years for her part in the plots. Ginny and Ron both received 10 years.

* * *

When Harry and Hermione docked in France they were both excited. Shopping together had become very, very fun for them; even if it was for clothes, which normally Harry hated shopping for. Instead he let Hermione dress him, and he would always approve of any clothes she purchased.

Shopping, a spa day, and romantic dinners filled their first week there. Then Harry had taken her to the Louvre. Hermione's joy and gratitude had nearly broken their bed when they returned home that night. They also found loads of books, Muggle and Magical, to add to their shelves. Their photo album was filling up nicely too. "Harry this bikini leaves little to the imagination."

"I don't have to imagine what you look like nude, love. I already know what you look like nude," he opened the dressing room door and entered it, "Wow," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think I can pull this off."

"I would say otherwise," he pulled her against him and leaned in to kiss her, "you look incredible. I'm so glad you never showed off your body before we got married. Otherwise I'd have had to kill to get to you."

"I would always choose you over everyone else," she smiled. Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss her again, "Harry we should finish up we've got things to do before we see Bill and Fleur this weekend."

"Mmmhmm," Harry mumbled as his mouth moved to her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and Harry pressed his advantage.

"Not in the dressing room again."

"You're so beautiful," he slid his hands over her hips, affectionately squeezing at her ass before moving to kiss her again.

Hermione had enjoyed their first encounter in a dressing room but they really had to finish up. They had errands to run. "If you stop now I'll get this suit, okay?"

Reluctantly Harry ceased his actions and she pushed him out of the stall so she could get dressed. "She has me well trained," he mumbled to himself as he debated pouting or using the puppy dog eyes.

When she exited she leaned down and kissed him, "You're getting a speedo."

"Okay," he nodded, his eyes a bit glazed over. She smiled. He was so easy to manipulate sometimes.

* * *

That day they also went to a few Muggle music stores. _Poseidon's Plunder_ had a CD player installed in it and so Harry and Hermione had decided to go find some music. Unlike Hermione, Harry had never really listened to music growing up; the Dursleys didn't tolerate music. Hermione's musical tastes had been influenced by her parents, but Harry rather liked most of it. He quickly realized that he liked rock the most and Hermione picked out loads of Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, and Queen for him and from there Harry started looking for other music. He found he liked The Sex Pistols, The Ramones, Metallica, Ozzy Osbourne, and Black Sabbath too. Hermione found plenty of music she liked too and then they got some binders to organize them all.

Hermione put on a Led Zeppelin album before finding Harry trying on the speedo she'd demanded he buy. "Well I like that," she smiled.

"Now I know how you feel," he leaned in and kissed her, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry," she slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, "I asked Sophie about getting the paper delivered. She said as long as were in the Mediterranean that WWN will deliver to us. I picked up today's since the delivery starts tomorrow."

"Anything about Britain?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm going to go start dinner. Anything in particular that you want?"

"We got that beautiful fresh fish today. Let's use that."

She kissed him sweetly, "Go read the paper. Then you can help me cook dinner." Harry nodded and went to sit down on deck with the paper. This was nice. He was looking forward to seeing Fleur and Bill that weekend. Not as much as he was looking forward to sailing leisurely around world with the love of his life, but then he didn't think anything could compare to that. He saw a large picture of an angry looking Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley in handcuffs and glanced at the article:

_**Guilty on All Counts!**_

_**By Celine Dufresne**_

_ At what could be considered the trial of the century all three defendants were found guilty of the crimes of administering (and making) love potions and casting compulsion charms on Harry and Hermione Potter. Under Veritaserum-compelled testimony Molly Weasley stated the following: "Harry Potter was supposed to fall in love with Ginny, get married to her, and produce an heir. Once they were married Ginny would make him sign over all of the accounts to her only and then she'd give me access. I could get the house I deserved and then You-Know-Who would kill the little bastard and we'd have all the money."_

_ Mrs. Weasley seemed ignorant that, should Tom Riddle have killed Harry Potter, all of Britain would have ended. She also became enraged when asked about Hermione Potter and accused the young woman of foiling her well-laid plans. Terms of slander peppered her speech as she talked about the brilliant Muggleborn witch. _

_ It became quite clear throughout the trial that Molly Weasley saw the boy merely as a pot of gold, and admitted to attempting to create a betrothal contract so that she could get his fortune. Harry and Hermione Potter were not present at the trial; their lawyer was there on their behalf. Lazarus had this to say when asked for a comment, "My clients were horrified when they realized what Molly Weasley was doing but were reticent to actually file charges. When they finally did it was to the revelation that Molly and Ginevra Weasley were seeking to annul their marriage. The Potters would have been happy to leave England and never return. However the Weasleys pushed and so they were prompted to respond. The Potters want simply to live their lives together. They only request to be left alone."_

_ Ginevra Weasley claimed that she was entitled to Harry Potter, who she viewed as an object. She echoed her mother's disparaging remarks for Hermione Potter, who she accused of 'stealing' Harry from her. _

_ Ronald Weasley was arrogant in court and his mother berated him for ruining their plans by ceasing his efforts to separate Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and his locket of compulsion charms being able to be overcome by a simple summoning charm. Lazarus shared his clients' memories, which revealed that Harry Potter worked everything out shortly before the end of sixth year when the Weasley missed a dose of love potion they were to give him. After that he took to drinking from flasks sent to them by the Granger parents rather than any goblets as he worked out just how to best rescue Mrs. Potter (at the time Miss Granger) from the compulsion charms. He succeeded on the Hogwarts Express as it headed back toward London. _

_ Toward the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts Harry confronted Ginevra about the potions, which Ginny denied and accused Hermione of dosing __him__ with a love potion. Several weeks later Ginny Weasley appeared to suffer an intense bout of acne that was incurable. Mr. Potter has confessed to that deed, claiming partial credit goes to Mrs. Potter for giving him the spell in the first place. _

_ These revelations culminated with guilty verdicts for all three Weasleys. Molly Weasley was sentenced to twenty-five years and her children to ten each in the wizarding prison Azkaban. The goblins are eager to get their hands on the two Weasley females at the end of their sentence for the crimes of falsifying a betrothal contract and fraud. Both carry life imprisonment in the Goblin mines._

Harry sighed. They were free. It was over, finally. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the lounge chair. This was nice. He changed back into his shorts and a t-shirt before heading to their kitchen to help her cook dinner. "Are you okay?"

"We had to do it," he said. "I don't regret it. They clearly weren't who we thought they were. That's not our fault."

"Very wise," she kissed him, "If we had to go back and do it over, I'd have hexed them harder."

"I'd have kissed you sooner," he grinned.

"Smooth talker," she teased.

"For you, always," he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Harry felt a skip in his step the next day, and he was certain only part of that could be attributed to Hermione. Another part of it was that Molly's plans had been exposed and destroyed and he now knew that he could sleep easily, without concern for them trying to attack himself or Hermione. He kissed his bride gently and slid out of bed carefully before putting on his boxers and going to the kitchen to put on a pot of water for tea. He looked through the mini-fridge and pulled out some eggs. Hermione liked crepes, and Harry knew how to make them. Breakfast in bed was something he'd like to give her.

He was pretty impressed with himself as he carried down a tray with coffee, crepes filled with fresh fruit, and eggs. Hermione woke to see her wonderful husband arriving with breakfast, "You, sir, are my knight in shining armor."

"Armor's too constricting," he grinned, putting the tray on the bed before sliding back into bed and kissing her, "Good morning my love."

"It certainly is. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You said yes when I asked you to marry me," he kissed her again, "and I never need a reason to do this other than simply loving you."

Hermione smiled and cut into her crepes, "Fresh berries. Oh I love you even more." Chuckling, Harry settled in to eat breakfast with her.

* * *

Harry had never known Hermione to just relax. She was always doing something. So having watched her over the past two weeks completely unwind was a complete astonishment. He dutifully applied some sunscreen to her back for her before handing over the bottle for her to do him. "Some things magic just can't accomplish the same," she whispered as her hands wandered over his muscular back, "you know how I always berated quidditch?"

"Yes," he nodded, confused.

"Well I apologize. It did wonders for your body." He laughed. And laughed. Hermione was amazed he was still upright, he was laughing so hard. "What's so funny Harry?"

"It's just…" he took a deep breath to compose himself, "Ron told me in second year you'd never say anything good about Quidditch ever. I bet him a galleon you would, one day." Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. Harry turned and kissed her, "I love you," he whispered.

"That's not a secret," she kissed him and resumed applying the sunscreen, "don't whisper it."

"Well I just didn't want to make all the other girls here at the beach jealous."

She rolled her eyes and finished up, "There, you're all sunscreened up. Now leave me alone you jerk."

Harry handed her her book and settled on the blanket next to her, "I might be a jerk but I'm _your_ jerk."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she leaned over and kissed him. "We are so sweet it's almost sickening."

"We're newlyweds it's allowed," he ran a hand over her side.

Harry was taking a nap while Hermione was reading a book when someone approached them, "Excuse me are you Harry and Hermione Potter?"  
She nudged Harry and glanced up before grinning, "George! Bill!" Hermione jumped up and wrapped an arm around each of them, "What are you doing here?"

Harry blinked a few times before seeing two familiar redheads, "Watch where you put your hands boys. She's mine."

"I'm married, he's gay. I think you're safe Harry," Bill teased. "You two look great," he hugged Harry once the other man had stood. "Looks like the married life agrees with you."

"We're enjoying it," Hermione smiled, "Are you here with Fleur and Oliver?"

"Just Fleur," George said, "Ollie has quidditch practice. Nice piece of beach you have here. We just arrived."

"Come join us," Harry said.

"We'll just go get our things and Fleur and come back," Bill nodded.

She looked at her husband after the two Weasleys had left, "They both seem happier."

"Britain is like a black cloud. Once you're out from under it everything is brighter and better." Harry reached over and kissed her, "I want to enjoy the last of my privacy with my bride."

"We're going to have the longest honeymoon ever," she mumbled before pulling him to her.

"Good we deserve it," he pulled her down onto the blanket and she rolled on top of him, deepening the kiss.

"Are we interrupting?"

The couple ceased their snog, both very aware of the bulge in Harry's trunks. "Yes but we'll forgive you anyway," Hermione answered, turning her head to look at them.

"No baby Potters on the way yet? With the way you two were kissing I'm surprised."

"Hermione brewed Zeus' Hindrance," Harry said, sitting upright but keeping her on his lap, "before we set off for our journey."

"Zat potion ees very difficult," Fleur said admiringly. "I have nevair heard of someone zo young brewing eet. Eet ees very expensive."

"Well Professor Snape had all the ingredients so I made it. I had to do something to keep my mind off of our living situation."

"She brewed Polyjuice our second year. She's bloody brilliant," Harry boasted before leaning up to kiss her, "I think we need to cool off."

"Carry me?" Harry grinned in relief at her suggestion. He wasn't ashamed of the erection caused by snogging his lover; rather it was the inevitable teasing by the other guys for getting one so easily. He stood with Hermione's legs locking around his waist and he headed to the water where they fell in together.

They surfaced and Hermione kissed him, "I love you," she whispered.

"You know before you I never thought I would be happy like this. Every time after we make love I thank Fortune that you waited for me, that you understood how I felt without me having to say it. And I thank any and every deity I can think of off the top of my head that we both made it through that last battle."

She hugged him, "Harry I knew you'd come back to me. You finally had what you have always wanted; someone who loves you for you and not for your money or your fame."

He kissed her, "I had the option to stay. I came back for you. Nothing else. Just you."

"Never let it be said that my husband isn't a romantic," she pulled him back down into the sea with her.

* * *

Eventually, after some splashing and teasing one another the couple went back to their blanket together, Harry picking up a towel to hand to her. "Did I mention you're a wonderful husband?"

"A few times," he grinned. Hermione kissed him and dried herself off. He looked at the others, "So how have you three been?"

"Pretty good," George said, "Ollie and I live in Paris and I'm opening the shop here. We're calling it Pranks R Us." Hermione and Harry both laughed before they settled on their blanket, Hermione sitting between his legs. "You two look so much better since I last saw you and it's only been like three weeks."

Hermione smiled, "Well we've been relaxing and just enjoying one another's company."

"Frequently," Harry added, kissing her cheek. "It's been fun, sailing together. Amazing how easy it is to relax when there's no dark lord out to kill you."

"And your best friend and the man you love's life doesn't depend on you being three steps ahead of the bad guys," Hermione finished. "At least outside of Britain we're mostly left alone. The ICW likes to be sure we're safe."

"Yeah they're great," Harry wrapped his arms around her, "Are you two okay with us having your mum and youngest siblings arrested? We were worried what doing that could do to our friendships."

Bill shook his head, "You two did what you had to do. What my mother and siblings did was unconscionable. They would have kept trying if you didn't report them. They really wanted your money."

Hermione shook her head, "Her plans were easily foiled. How's your dad?"

"He didn't defend Mum, but he didn't stand up for you two either. I don't think he knows what to do now," George said. "Ginny was his little girl. I think her being locked up was hard on him." Bill nodded his agreement and Harry could only imagine what they were actually going through as a family, even if they weren't letting it show.

"Onto happier topics now," Fleur commanded, "when are you going to 'ave children?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "What was the agreed upon age? Thirty?"

"Twenty-nine or thirty," he smiled. He looked at the Weasleys, "We want to have some time for ourselves. Ever since we met we've had to put childhoods, first romances, teen years, social conventions for teenagers all off to the side while we did things that were far beyond our age and capability. But we did them anyway."

She nodded, "We never got to go on dates, with each other or even with others. Voldemort always seemed to get in the way at the most inopportune times. And when that wasn't happening we were studying. Every year we thought, 'Finally, a normal year at Hogwarts' but that never happened for us. The closest we got was fourth year and that didn't end well."

Harry squeezed her against him, "So we're doing all those things we would have liked to do. We go on dates, we go to waterparks and amusement parks, we go to the zoo and to museums, we go shopping together, we come to the beach. We snuggle at night under a blanket to keep warm and look up at the sky and we enjoy snogging and shagging one another whenever the urge hits us."

"What are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Hermione already knows what I want for my present. I'm just patiently waiting for the day."

"No parties, nothing like that. It's just going to be the two of us on our boat."

Harry kissed her, "Sounds perfect to me. Privacy is very underrated if you ask me."

The rest of the day was spent very pleasantly. Harry got to dump Hermione into the ocean a few times, then got chased by her for doing so before she tackled him back into the water; they had fun. Bill, George, and Fleur were fun to just hang out with, although both of the Potters noticed some tension still between them. Harry and Hermione said goodbye in time for dinner, then headed back to their ship to change and clean up from their beach day. "Sand really does get everywhere," Harry muttered as it fell out of his hair, "we should make a spell that removes sand from your body."

Hermione contemplated this as she removed her bikini so that she could take a shower, "It should be simple. It'd be like a banishing charm but a bit more specific."

"Did you notice that Bill and George seemed…well…depressed?"

She turned the shower on and slid out of her bottoms, "I don't know exactly what has been going on in England, but I don't think that we're getting the full story."

He nodded and slid out of his trunks before joining her in the shower, "We should contact Lazarus and find out what really happened at the trial."

"We can call up Raphael and schedule a meeting."

"Sounds good," Harry washed her hair for her, "you think there's something they're not telling us?"

"The Weasleys? Most definitely. Those sentences were typical for their crimes, but the paper pointed out that Ginny and Molly would both get life in the goblin mines after they finish their stay in Azkaban. I've never heard of that happening before; usually you're convicted either by goblin or by Wizengamot. Something is going on, we just don't know what," Hermione leaned in to kiss him, "now let's just enjoy some time together and go out for dinner. We can call Raphael tonight." Harry liked this plan of action. Hermione was so good at making plans quickly. He found that useful throughout their schooling, and very comforting now.

* * *

They met with Raphael and Lazarus on Friday. They sat in the ICW embassy with them in a lounge. Harry held his wife's hand before asking, "What really happened in Britain with the Weasleys?"

"Wizarding law prevents them from being punished as heavily as they deserve since they're purebloods. So the goblins found the only other thing they could charge them with. Unfortunately Ronald can't suffer too heavily but maybe we'll find something. We're digging heavily into their lives. If there's more to find, we'll find it."

Harry accepted this, nodding. He just wanted it all behind them. "That's all well and good, but why are the other Weasleys so uncomfortable around us?"

"Guilt? Shame? Their family members did this to you both. George Weasley and Fred Weasley even sold love potions in their shop. I'm sure he feels particularly guilty about it."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. That certainly made sense. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "Mrs. Weasley once bragged that she ensnared her husband with a love potion."

Lazarus' mouth twitched at that. "While helpful, it doesn't help us with Ronald."

"No I meant that I'm concerned for Mr. Weasley." Raphael quickly made a note in a notebook about that. They hadn't thought that the man was under any love potions but it was still worth investigating.

* * *

Hermione gazed at the two vampires. They were holding something back. She was certain. She gazed at them, "How bad is what you're not telling us?"

The two exchanged a look before Raphael spoke, "Bad."

"Really bad?"

"Monstrous," Lazarus said.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Tell me. Tell me because we need to know. Tell me while Harry's gone to the bathroom. I will decide whether to tell him and if it's as bad as you say then…well then I can tell you how to act."

They nodded and Lazarus began, "Molly's initial plan was arranged with Albus Dumbledore. She had a betrothal contract set up before Ginevra Weasley was even born. Albus assured her that he would not know a happy childhood and that even the simplest kind act was more than enough to gain his trust and affection. When Harry was at first drawn to you on the train Ronald Weasley informed her that it looked like Harry wanted to be your friend. She was outraged and viewed you as a threat. She ordered her son to be as mean to you as possible to try and make you leave Hogwarts. She was further enraged when Harry saved your life from the troll."

"She always tried to keep us separated," Hermione said, horrified at how close to death Ron had put her and yet understanding why she and Harry were never truly alone together save for Ron's temper tantrums that would make him hate them both for months at a time.

The vampires both nodded, "She had a deal with Dumbledore that with the Dursleys abusing Harry she'd be nice and kind and then once he was of age and betrothed to Ginny properly she would give Dumbledore 25% of his wealth. Love potions, compulsion charms, all were acceptable to make it happen." The implications of this enraged Hermione. He'd been betrayed so many times, by so many people; people who knew of the abuse by the Dursleys that he kept secret from her and did nothing to stop it. They were all counting on Harry to be a good person to fulfill their wicked greed while they manipulated and pushed him into dying at Voldemort's hand with less than minimal help provided.

Hermione gazed at Lazarus looking murderous, "I want the Dursleys arrested and charged with everything you can make stick. I want Ron's head on a stick. And I want to know the roles of every Weasley who wasn't arrested in this plot. If they were involved…"

"I understand," Lazarus nodded. "I will take care of it immediately."

"Remind me never to cross Hermione Potter," Raphael said to his colleague. The witch had gone from kind to vindictive in seconds; he wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of her wand.


End file.
